logopedia_versao_2fandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Rede Globo
1965-1970 ::::::::::left The first logo of Rede Globo is a star based in its channel number on Rio de Janeiro (4), which is the first Globo station. This logo was created by Aloísio Magalhães. 1970-1975 :::::::::: left ::::::::::left The logo was then altered in 1966, which is created by Borjalo. Rede Globo canal 4 1966.jpg|The Rede Globo 4. Rede_globo.png|First coloured vignette (1972) 1972_globinhos.jpg 10 anos rede globo 1975 a-59578.jpg|10th anniversary logo 1975-1986 :::::::::: left 1976 would be the first time its present insignia was shown: it was created by Hans Donner, and was then a colored blue sphere with a TV-shaped box with another blue ball inside. Donner also created the network's first presentation package with the new corporate logo for the first time with the help of New York-based Dolphin Productions. Globo TV logo.png|Monochromatic version Globo logo 1975.png 5.jpg|One of the variations of the logo used on-screen. Globo1978.PNG Globo1978 2.PNG Globo1978 6.PNG Rede Globo (1980).jpg|15th anniversary logo. Globo1978 3.PNG 6.jpg|Other variation of the logo on screen. RedeGloboScreenBug.jpg|On-screen bug (1975-present) Nice try.JPG|Another one of the logo variation. At the screen, the logo is followed by the “Plim-Plim” signal. Globo1978 4.PNG Globo1978 5.PNG Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1987.jpg Globo 20 anos.jpg|20th anniversary logo. Globo1985 2.PNG Globo1985 3.png Imagem7.jpg Imagem8.jpg 1986-1992 ::::::::::left The third version of the current logo debuted in 1986, now with the two balls being silver, and the inside being rainbow colored. This logo was unveiled in 1985. It was debuted on air in April 27, 1986. Blue and yellow rede globo.jpg|Blueish-violet and yellow version of the logo. Blue yellow rede globo 1.png Blue yellow rede globo 2.png Globo_logo_1986.png Globo_logo_1987.png Rede_Globo_(1985).png|“The country's #1 media outlet” logo. Globo_87.jpg Globo_88.jpg FVDFDFSDFS.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Globo 1989.jpg Blue yellow rede globo 3.png Globo_logo_1988.png Rede_Globo_logo_PLIM_PLIM_1988.jpg Globo_25_anos.png|25th anniversary logo. Blue yellow rede globo 4.png|Blue and yellow version. Globo_logo_1992.png|The beginning of when the rainbow "screen" was made out of diamonds, which will be like that until 2008. Imagem9.jpg 1992-1996 :::::::::: left The 1986 logo was altered in April 26, 1992, this time with the silver sphers having more light. Globo1992.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 1993 2.jpg Globo 30 Anos.jpg|30th anniversary logo. Globo 1995.jpg Imagem10.jpg 1996-2000 :::::::::: left The 1992 logo was given a slight update in 1996. Globo 1996 1.jpg Globo 1996.jpg Rede Globo 1996 2.jpg Globo 97.jpg Globo 1997.jpg Globo 1998.jpg Globo '99.jpg Globo 1999 1.jpg Globo 1999 2000.jpg Globo 2000.jpg 2000-2004 ::::::::::left The logo was given a simplified metal texture in 2000 as part of the 35th anniversary of the network. Globo '02.jpg 2000 ate 2002.jpg|Variation used betwen 2000 and 2002. Launched with the graphics package "Globo Glass". Hd 2000 a 2004.jpg|HD version of the logo, used between 2000 to 2004 Fim de ano 2000 2001.jpg|New Year 2001 Sao paulo 2001.jpg|"São Paulo" (2001) Rio 2001.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2001-2004) Brasilia 2001.jpg|"Brazilia" (2001-2004) Globo japao 2001.jpg|"Japan" (2001) Lisboa 2002.jpg|"Lisbon" (2001-2003) 2001 para 2002.jpg|"Peace, we do that." New Year 2002. Algum lugar em portugal 2002.jpg|"Portugal" (2002) 37 anos 2002.jpg|37th anniversary (2002) Algum lugar no brasil 2002.jpg|"Central Plateau" (2002) Paz a gente e que faz 2002 p 2003.jpg|"Peace, we do that." New Year 2003. Algum lugar em portugal 2003.jpg|"Portugal" (2003) Salvador 2003.jpg|"Salvador" (2003) Cataratas 2003.jpg|"Iguaçu Falls" (2003-2004) Praia em fortaleza 2003.jpg|"Beach in Fortaleza" (2003-2004) Horario de verao 2003.jpg|"Summer Time" (Oct. 2003 to Feb.2004) 2003 para 2004.jpg|"In 2004, more and more we can see here". New Year 2004. Sao paulo e globo um so coracao 2004.jpg|"Sao Paulo and Globo: One heart." (450th anniversary of Sao Paulo, 2004) :::::::::: 2005-2008 :::::::::: left In 2005, the previous logo has its texture color "inverted". This logo was unveiled in 2004. It was debuted on air in January 1, 2005. Globo_40_anos.jpg|40th anniversary logo. Globo_40_2005.jpg|"Globo 40" (2005) 40 anos 2005.jpg|"Globo turned 40. Let's do the next?" (2005) Globo_40_terra_2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Earth" (2005) Globo_40_sao_paulo_2005.jpg|"Globo 40: São Paulo" (2005) Globo 40 rio de janeiro 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Rio de Janeiro" (2005) Globo sao paulo 2006 sem 40.jpg|"São Paulo" (2006) Globo rio 2006 sem 40.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2006) Globo_2006.jpg|Variation of logo with light background (2006) 2006 para 2007.jpg|"In 2007, our dreams will come true". New Year 2007. Globo_2007.jpg|Variation of the logo with dark background, used between Oct. 2007 and Mar. 2008. Prelancamento_hdtv_2007.jpg|Prelaunch of HDTV technology (2007) Plim_plim_2007.jpg|"Plim Plim" (2008, HDTV) 2007 para 2008 em 169.jpg|New Year 2008 (HD 16:9 first vignette) Variacao_do_logotipo_em_2005.jpg|Formal Logo (2005-2008) 2008-2014 :::::::::: left The logo was given a makeover in 2008. In this version, the spheres' textures are more simplified, and the "screen" now has a 16:9 aspect ratio. This logo was unveiled in March 26, 2008. It was debuted on air in March 30, 2008. Rede_Globo.png|In 2011, Rede Globo's logo was slighty altered for some uses (for most uses, including on-air, the 2008 logo remains effective). Gyhgfyhgfiu.jpg|45th anniversary logo. Globo 150x129.png|HDTV logo. Rede_Globo_wordmark.png|Former wordmark branding used on their website. Globo-logo.jpg|Promotional ID Globo_Cidadania.png|Cidadania Globo_Network_Football.jpg|Football 2013 2013.png|Promotional ID (2013) Rede_Globo_logo.png|Monochromatic version 2014-Autal Categoria:Rede Globo Categoria:Redes de Televisão no Brasil Categoria:Globo de Vidro Categoria:Sem Globo de Vidro